The Mission
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: I can't believe Harry! Sending me on a mission with those two! Seriously Malfoy and Zabini! He could have at least warned me, but no he sets it up and then tells me 'you get a special assignment' Dammit! Ginny Weasley thought as she prepared.
1. New Partners?

Disclaimer: The day that I own Harry Potter and gang is the day Fred Weasley asks me to marry him. Which will be… sniff/sobs never!! Ahhh!!

A/N: Hello guys! This a fic that I am working on with hphottie14. So this will also be on her profile! Check it out there also! What we will be doing is alternating chapters. She'll do chapter 1, I'll do chapter 2, her do chap 3, I do chap 4, and so on and so forth.

Chapter 1:New Partners?!

_It was a warm __summers__ day. The wind was blowing in her soft, red hair as Ginny waited for Harry to come over. He sat down next to her on the warm, dry grass. __"Hey, Ginny."__ He kissed her. "Sorry I was talking to Ron and Hermione." _

_"That's ok." She said smiling at him. Then she laid her head on his strong shoulder. "So why did you want to talk to me?" _

_"Oh, well, Ginny, there's something we need to talk about." _

_She recognized his tone of voice and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "About what?" she questioned. _

_"Us."__ He confessed softly. _

_"And exactly what about us?" she asked, hoping that what she thought it was about he wasn't __gonna__ say, but unfortunatelyhe did. _

_"I think we should break up." Harry said without looking at her, instead choosing to look at a beautiful, orange-redrose. The color reminded him of Ginny's hair. _

_Ginny's heart sank. She responded to him, trying to hold back tears. "Why?" was the only word she __whispered._

"_Because we're going separate ways in our lives.__ We should just try to see other people and forget about how we used to be. Both of us have changed, and besides __Voldemort__is__ still at large. He could use our love for one another against me in the war, and I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were hurt in anyway because of me. He already used you once, I won't risk that again. If you decide to come into the Order I'll still send you on missions, but it's your choice." _

_"What if I don't care about the dangers of us being together?" she asked desperate to stay together with her true love. _

_"But I do. I'm sorry Ginny you're beautiful, and I wish we could be together, but it's over for more than one reason. Sorry. Goodbye, Ginny." And with that he gave her a kiss and left.She sat there quietly and cried __for an hour or two. Finally she forced herself to get up andentered the burrow immediately going to her room._

Twoyears later

Ginny woke up. _Damn!_ she thought. _I had that dream again._ It had been two years since she and Harry had broke up. It was summer.The summer she had broken up with Harry was the one after she had graduated from Hogwarts. For some reason she had been havingdreams aboutthat summer for a couple of weeks, but shethought it was just because Harry had a newgirlfriend, Maddison. She was about 5' 6", had blonde hair, andhazel eyes.

Ginny looked at the clock. It said 1:15 p.m_. Oh, shit! I'm late for the Order meeting, and I'm supposed to get my assignment today! Crap, I better run downstairs_! She jumpedoff the couch in her room and ran downfive flights of stairs. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place seemed bigger now than it did when she was in her 4th year of school.As she got to the first floor she tripped over the umbrella stand and fell. "Ouch!" She made sureshe was alright andput the stand back in place. At exactly 1:20 p.m. she ran into the kitchen, where they were having theOrderof the Phoenixes biggest meeting this month. Every month they had ameeting where all the Order members came and got their new assignments, shared and received reports, got new partners to work with, more research to do, and missions for those who worked in the field, which was practically everyone there.

"Sorry I'm late." She told Harry. He had become the Head of theOrder after Dumbledore's death. "I fell asleepreading my book and just woke up."

"That's ok." He gave her a warm smile, like he always did. "We're just starting, now." Ginny quickly took her place between Harry and Hermione. "Alrightlet's start with Death Eaterattacks and reports. Fred do you mind going first?"

"Sure,Harry. Well the latest is that there was a tragic accident involving the Eiffel Tower last night, but our sources suspect it was the Death Eaters. People are currently working on obliviating minds and repairing the damage. So, so far so good with that scenario. Lately there have been attack on random aurors including Mad-Eye who died, Lupin who was rendered unconscious and got a little beat up, but luckily is here today, and Kingsley, but he made the Death Eaters retreat in fear. So this is basically just a warning to all aurors and Order members to be on the look out and be alert. Voldemort knows who most of us are, so just be careful, ok. A couple other things are..." and Fred just continued to tell about the incidents that had happened in the past month.

"Alright, thanks Fred. Everybody be alert to your surroundings and hopefully we won't have as many attacks. Now I'll pair you up. Lupin and Hermione, Ron and Kingsley,Fred and Maddison,Savana and George, Tonks andPercy... andBill you're with me." Harry finished.

"What about me?" asked Ginny.

"O, well, Ginny, I need to talk to you separately after the meeting about your mission and new partners."

"Partners?" she inquired.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll fill you in right after the meeting. You're getting a special mission, because only you can do this one."

"Ok, that's fine." Ginny said. _Hmm...__what's__ so important he's talking to me alone about it? I'm not sure, but I'll find out soon. What type of mission would it be? __Investigation?__ No because he would be able to talk about it in front of the Order. _

"Alright, so missions. Maddison and Fred you'll be trying to get any information about known and suspected Death Eaters, particularly Bullstrode,Charlie and Mr. Weasley will be helping you. Hermione and Lupin you guys will go to Diagon Alley and see if anyone's heard about upcoming attacks. After that make you're way to Paris so you can investigate the Eiffel Tower incident. I have a feeling whoever did that is still there, so poke around and see if you can find out anything useful to the Order. Ron and Kingsley, youtwo will go to Hogsmeade and help guard Hogwarts, best to be on the safe side.Tonks andPercyI would like you to research Lucius Malfoy's and Bellatrix Lestrange's where abouts and anyrecent Death Eater sightings.Savana and George, go to Italy and check out the rumors about Death Eaters going there and reporting to a 'mysterious figure.' Also check out Crabbe and Goyle. They were caught torturing a couple of muggles the other day and somehow escaped...Bill and I will be checking in on all of your work and progress. We'll also be attempting to follow a group of Death Eaters lead by Batoi. Their current location is near the Arainian Forest. Now remember if you need to contact me or any Order member use your Patronus and it'll find us. You're dismissed. Ginny and Severus can I talk to you?"

Ginny gave Harry a confusing look that clearly stated _Why__ did you ask __Snape__ to stay behind?_

The look he gave her replied _You'll__ see._

"What did you need Harry, the Dark Lord wants me back soon?"

"Remember, Ginny's mission? We talked about it last week."

"Oh, yes, I remember. Do you want me to debrief her now?" He asked clearly wanting to get this over with.

"If you don't mind." Harry replied.

Snape turned to Ginny, "Well, Ginny, it seems the Dark Lord's latest plan is to get you to become a Death Eater-"

"WHAT?!" Ginny shrieked.

"Shhh!" He said. "That's his plan, and once you become a Death Eater he will attempt to turn you against the Order-"

"Like that'll ever happen!" She said indignantly.

"If you would let me finish I could leave and Harry could explain everything else!" He snapped irritated. Ginny apologized and Snape continued. "He will attempt to turn you against the Order. He has assigned a couple of the Death Eaters to try and persuade you to join them, but I don't know who. That's all I know. Harry has the rest of the information for you, Ginny. Good luck and we'll arrange reports later." With a swish of his cloak Snape left.

Ginny was silent, just staring at the floor. "Are you alright, Ginny?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised, that's all. So what exactly is my mission?"

"Ok well you're going togo undercover as a Death Eater for the Order. You're gonna have two partners-"

"Who are my partners?" asked Ginny interested.

"Oh,I'll tell youin a minute, hold on a sec,"andHarry left the room.Suddenly the door opened and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked in smirking.Ginny got one look at them and her wand was in her hand. Harry was still gone. Ginny raised her wandand instantly curses went flying. She threw Expelliarmus at them first and Blaise slammed against the wall. Then she turned to Draco and hit him with her Bat-Bogey Hex right in the face. He cried out in pain.

When she hexed Draco that put her back towards Blaise and he jumped on her. He tried to make her sit down, but Ginny reacted too fast and flipped him off of her back. Draco stunned her for a moment, but not enough to restrain her. Finally Harry rushed in, realized what was going on, and grabbed her from behindsaying something inaudible.

"What did you say?" she asked as she struggled for freedom from his strong grip so she couldattack the two Slytherins again.

"I said THEY ARE YOUR PARTNERS!" he shouted over the chaos. Everything stopped.

"How can they be my partners?!" Ginny exploded.

"Look, Ginny,just let me explain!" Harry responded trying to buy himself a chance.

"Fine, explain!"

"Can you two wait outside?" He asked Blaise and Draco politely. "Thanks. Ok well, Ginny they are two Death Eaters who have become spys for the Order. They're gonna help you on your mission and make sure you don't die, hopefully. So you also need to trust them. I know you don't like them that much, but...'

"And you seriously trust them?!" Ginny burst out hysterically.

"Well, no-"

"Yet you want me, ME, to trust them when you can't!"

"Yeah." he answered simply.

"That's not fair! How am I suppose to do that?!"

"Ginny, you also must remember I'm not the one Voldemort's trying to get to join the Death Eaters, you are!And I don't know how you're suppose to do that. It's one of those things you have to figure out on your own, I can't help you with that. So about your reports-"

"You mean I'm actually gonnajoin those evil, conniving, bas-"

"If you do your mission, then yes you will." Harry said in a slightly stern voice.

"So what about my reports? I don't think I can very well leave the Dark Lord and say 'oh well I have to go to a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix and tell them about your evil plan,sorry'." She finished sarcastically.

"You'll be reporting to Serverus. He is a senior Death Eater, so he can afford to get away for a stretch of time. You probably can't. I don't even know if you'll be allowed to go outside. You'll be taken there unconscious because Malfoy and Zabini will have supposedly captured you when you went on a walk or something. I don't know it's they're job to make up the story. Anyways most likely they'll tie you up or something when you get there. Obviously you'll have to fight them as much as you can so it doesn't look like you knew what would happen. Once they have you 'convinced' about the Order, you'll be marked with the Dark Mark. After that you'll be sent on missions and stuff. Malfoy and Zabini have already arranged it so that they're your mentors. You'll have to listen to them and do what they say or be facedand/orthreaten with torture and consequences. I suggest you try your best not to make them mad." At this point he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to try and get along with them. Don't underestimate Voldemort, either. He knows more Dark magic and tricks than you realize. Be safe. And no matter what I'll always love you." He finished softly and kissed her.

At that moment Maddison walked in. "Harry, I-" She stopped talking when she realized that her boyfriend was kissing his ex. A tear fell to the floor before she ran out of the room.

"Dammit!" Harry swore under his breath. "Go get ready and pack. You'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Malfoy and Zabini will help you pack and prepare. And don't forget be careful. I won't be able to see you in the morning, so bye." And with that he hugged her and went after Maddison.

_Here we go. Now I'm stuck with __Malfoy__ and __Zabini__! Sometimes I hate my missions. Might as well as get this over with! _With that Ginny exited the kitchen and entered the hall.

A/N: Wowers!! That was over 2000 words! The other chapters will probably be only 1000 words though. And updates will be… as often as we can. And since I'm writing chapter 2… it will be by sometime. Well don't forget to read and review! We would much appreciate feedback!


	2. Trust

A/N: First off… I am so TERRIBLY SORRY! I had a whole bunch of stuff happen these past months. I was grounded for six months in the first place. Then I moved and had some drama happen between me and my best guy friend. But me and SlytherinHottie15 are back! Yay! So I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it! It took me forever. Like two hours or something. Lol. Thank you SlytherinHottie15, my co-author, for betaing this. I had a few things wrong. Hehe. And thanks to you, my reviewers! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter written by the co-author!

Chapter 2- Trust

As Ginny woke the next morning, the first thing she thought was, 'Please say that yesterday was a _very_ bad dream..' But when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her bag. Which was packed. And the time was 4… PM!

"Merlin damn it." She cursed, as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. As she took her shower, she was scrubbing the hell out of her head. Well, as much as she could take. After she was done, she rinsed off and got dressed into her Muggle clothes. "I don't know why the Wizarding World doesn't have regular clothes." She said as she left her room.

"Maybe because we don't want to admit that Muggles are better when it comes to clothing? And have you been sleeping this whole time?" said a voice to Ginny's right. Ginny looked up from trying to pull her luggage out of her room and there was her best friend, Savana, also wearing Muggle clothing.

"Hey Ana." She greeted with a smile. "You have a point there. And yes. I just woke up."

Ana smiled. "I knew you were going to take forever to get up. Harry said to let you sleep in. Said something about being stressed... But anyway, I always have a point. Remember that one time where…" Ginny interrupted her.

"Do you always have to remind everyone of that _one time_? It was only a onetime thing and you were almost wrong that time!" Ginny was still having a hard time with how heavy her bag was when she noticed Savana giving her an amused look.

"What?" Ginny snapped. It was starting to sink in that she was really going on her mission. She rubbed her temples, starting to form a headache.

"Why don't you Levitate your bag? I mean you are a _witch_, for Merlin's sake." Savana was beginning to wonder how Ginny passed all her NEWTs and graduated.

"Because…" She forward her eyebrows.

"Because you are a witch that passed all her NEWTs, graduated in the top ten of her class, and turned seventeen just two months ago?" Once again Savana gave Ginny an amused look.



Ginny blushed and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ and made her bag Levitate down two flights of stairs.

"There. Is anyone else up?" she asked exasperated.

"Um let's see." Ginny now knew that Savana was going to take awhile. She prepared herself and started down the stairs.

"Fred, George, Maddison, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Kingsl…"

Ginny interrupted cause she didn't really wanto hear everyone in the Order being named. "So everyone is awake? Damn it. When is everyone going on their missions?"

"Harry didn't want anyone leaving until tomorrow." Savana rolled her eyes. "I want to leave today to get it done. And I really want to go to Italy. Even if it is with my boyfriend's brother. But I'm Italian you know." She smiled like it was common knowledge for everyone to know.

"But Italy is supposed to be the most romantic country. And you're going with someone who is not your boyfriend. Tsk Tsk." Ginny was trying to get Savana gone so she can start thinking of ways on what Malfoy, Zabini, and herself should do to convince Voldemort that she wants to be a Death Eater.

Savana's eyes widened. "I can't believe Harry would do that to me! I'm killing him way before Voldemort gets a chance. I need to tell Fred to help me." She stopped in her tracks and started yelling, "Fred! We need some kind of product that will give Harry a slow and painful death!" and she ran off to go find her boyfriend.

Ginny sighed. And heard someone laugh behind her.

"That wasn't very nice Ginevra." She heard Lupin say, trying to act stern. "Everyone knows that Paris is the most romantic city."

"But apparently Savana doesn't." Ginny said smiling and turning around. Ginny noted that Lupin looked better, health and appearance wise, since the last time she saw him, which was since Christmas.

"Well… Savana doesn't know a lot of things."

Ginny gasped playfully. "That wasn't very nice! I can't believe that Remus said something mean! And Savana knows a lot of things. Especially when it comes to dueling. I hated it when we had to partner up in school. But she acts like this cause she is just slow. But I still wonder why Fred picked her to be 'the one'."

"I wonder about that also sometimes." And they both laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

Ginny spotted Snape reading the _Daily Prophet _as she calmed down and said bye to Lupin.  
"Professor?" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.



"How many times do I have to tell you kids that I am not your professor anymore? That you can call me Snape or Severus?" Ginny was still amazed that Snape could be anywhere near civilized.

"Well. I was wondering…" She mummbled, struggling to gather her thoughts.

Snape wasn't helping at all, as he sighed and drawled, "Yes?"

Ginny glared at him. She was really not in the mood. "When will Zabini and Malfoy be here to talk about the mission?"

"They asked me to tell you that they wanted you to meet them in the park two miles from here." Answered Snape going back to his paper. "They don't feel comfortable here with everyone listening."

"Hmmm… that seems like a good idea. But I still don't trust them. They could be secret hula dancers for all we know. Maybe I should bring someone with me?" Ginny thought aloud.

Snape, once again, raised an eyebrow, in amusement. "Secret hula dancers? I doubt Draco and Blaise are secret dancers. Maybe we should assume that they are strippers while we are at it?"

Ginny glared at him again. "You are not being funny. I…"

"…don't trust them. I think you established that already." Snape went back to his paper again. "I think you should just go and get the planning done and over with. _Without _bringing anyone. It'll be more convincing if another Death Eater saw you alone with them."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. I'll go alone. When do they want me to meet up with them?"

"In five minutes."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

She could not believe she was doing this. Meeting up with Malfoy and Zabini? _Alone?_ She has definitely been friends with Savana for way too long. Ginny just couldn't believe herself. Sometimes she has great ideas. But other times… 'Oh right. This was Snape's idea.' She thought bitterly.

She just knew something was going to happen. It was this feeling she had…

Ginny was walking to the park as it turned dark and the moon came out, almost a full moon. Why it was getting dark at only 6:30 was a wonder to her. 'Maybe Merlin is trying to punish me for joining the dark side.' She thought with amusement.

Ginny heard a twig snap behind her. She immediately became frightened. And pissed at herself.  
'Why am I becoming frightened? It's probably only some kind of animal or something.'  
That's when she heard someone chuckle behind her. 'Or not?'



"Well well well." Ginny turned around slowly. "If it isn't the little… Weaselette." And there was Zabini and Malfoy, both with identical smirks on their lips and glowing, thanks to the rising almost-full moon behind them. 'They are as hot as I remember them in school.' She thought even as they were advancing on her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered. She hated herself even more now.

"Just trying to find a weak spot so we can stun you." Malfoy's smirk grew even larger, if that was possible and ran his eyes over every possible place on her body.

"B-But we are supposed to plan our mission." She was becoming more frightened as she saw the evil glint in their eyes.

"How do you know that we aren't already doing our mission?" Zabini was advancing on her even more as Malfoy was circling her.

Ginny became angry. "I knew you were never on our side! I knew no one should have even_ started_ to trust you! You sick, evil, bastards!" She took out her wand, as Zabini said lazily, "Accio wand."

Ginny's wand was yanked out her hand as she was about to mutter a spell.

"Now now Ginevra. That's no way to greet your friends." Ginny looked at Malfoy like he grew two extra heads and started to look like Fluffy.

"Friends? We aren't on friendly terms. We are more like enemies." Ginny stated in a 'duh' tone.

Malfoy continued to talk like she didn't say anything. "Blaise? How are we going to do this? Remember, she's a feisty one."

Zabini also started to circle her. "I think we should do it the Muggle way. You know? Knock her out over the head and tie her up in rope. What do you think?" Ginny looked at them with fear evident in her eyes, while she watched them circle her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Malfoy looked at her with pure evil.

The next thing she knew she got a shooting pain through the top of her head and to her neck. She was falling to the ground. And before she blacked out, she saw worry flash across Malfoy's and Zabini's faces.

A/N: So I hope you guys liked it! Leaving a review would be much appreciated. :D


	3. Package Delivered

_**A/N: Well hello readers! It has been quite awhile, wouldn't you think? :P Feedback would be lovely! : )**_

Last Time -

Ginny glared at him again. "You are not being funny. I…"

"…don't trust them. I think you established that already." Snape went back to his paper again. "I think you should just go and get the planning done and over with. _Without _bringing anyone. It'll be more convincing if another Death Eater saw you alone with them."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. I'll go alone. When do they want me to meet up with them?"

"Well, well, well." Ginny turned around slowly. "If it isn't the little… Weaselette." And there was Zabini and Malfoy, both with identical smirks on their lips and glowing, thanks to the rising almost-full moon behind them. 'They are as hot as I remember them in school.' She thought even as they were advancing on her.

Ginny became angry. "I knew you were never on our side! I knew no one should have even_ started_ to trust you! You sick, evil, bastards!" She took out her wand, as Zabini said lazily, "Accio wand."

Ginny's wand was yanked out her hand as she was about to mutter a spell.

"Now, now Ginevra. That's no way to greet your friends."

Malfoy continued to talk like she didn't say anything. "Blaise? How are we going to do this? Remember, she's a feisty one."

Zabini also started to circle her. "I think we should do it the Muggle way. You know? Knock her out over the head and tie her up in rope. What do you think?" Ginny looked at them with fear evident in her eyes, while she watched them circle her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Malfoy looked at her with pure evil.

The next thing she knew she got a shooting pain through the top of her head and to her neck. She was falling to the ground. And before she blacked out she saw worry flash across Malfoy's and Zabini's faces.

Chapter 3: Package Delivered

Murmuring could be heard somewhere above her. Her head was aching like hell, and Ginny had no clue where she was. She felt a metal chair that she sat on, and she could make out murmuring from somewhere near her.

"You idiots!" There was an enraged man.

"We didn't mean for the blow to be that hard. Besides Nott shouldn't have done anything, we had complete control. She was entirely defenseless!" Malfoy defended.

"What do you mean? I had to take her out. For all I know you guys were flirting with each other, and she could have easily apparated any second she wanted to!" The person, who Ginny assumed was Nott spoke up.

"Wizards can't apparate without their wands!" Zabini jumped in.

The older man seemed to have calmed. "Nott was in the right, boys. She has unknown powers, none of us can predict. I'm sure her being so close with Potter doesn't help either...speaking of Potter-" He stopped.

Ginny had realized her hands and feet were chained to the chair and tried to wriggle out of them. Bad idea.

"It seems our guest is almost awake." He said giddily. "I will be back in a moment. Make sure she's awake before I get back!" He ordered.

"Check on her, Nott. Zabini and I have something to discuss." They moved over to what Ginny assumed was the corner. She could hear the foot steps coming towards her a shiver ran down her spine. He stopped and she feared he might have seen, but then continued walking until he was right in front of her.

"Wake up, Weasley." He whispered in her ear, she stiffened. "Come on now, I know you're awake...I saw you shiver..." She didn't move a muscle.

Nott began to trace lines up her arm and got to her collar bone before she couldn't stand it. Her eyes flew open and she glared in the direction of the intruder. "Don't touch me!" Ginny spat in his direction.

"I _own you_ now. I can touch you all I want and _nothing_ can stop me." He smirked his Slytherin smirk.

"Nott! We have business to attend to." She had heard about this voice, but she had never actually heard it until now. Voldemort.

"Ginny Weasley...such a charming, intelligent, beautiful young girl. We can see why Potter is so attracted to you."

"Was." Ginny corrected loathingly, whether it was towards Harry or Voldemort no one knew.

"I believe you're mistaken Ginerva."

"Well I don't." She replied with confidence and glared at the group.

"That doesn't matter for now, but I will inform you of a few recent _changes_ that have to do with you. First off, you are officially a _guest_ here in Nott Manor-"

"More like prisoner, with you snakes."

He grinned, his evil, slimy, sickening smile. "Your quarters are the North wing, you will be guarded at all times for your protection-"

"Protection? Ha! You could care less about my protection!"

He continued, as if he wasn't listening. "You will eat meals with the Notts, and many close family friends-"

"Death eaters." Ginny said bluntly.

"There is also a wardrobe for you up in the master suite."

"Suite?" She questioned. This had taken her off guard.

"Yes, you will see very soon. Now Ginerva, Zabini and Malfoy will show you to your room. Have a good night." He smirked as if he knew something she didn't. Then Voldemort swept from the room.

Zabini and Malfoy unchained her and walked her down countless corridors and through various passages to get where they were going. Everyone was silent. Soon they came to a pair of double black doors, with silver handles. She opened them and walked in.

What she saw took her breathe away. It was a master suite alright! There was a huge closet, that she guessed from it's looks was a walkin-closet, a vanity with makeup and other products to primp with, a king size bed with black silk sheets and a canopy around it, a desk in the corner, a couch and two arm chairs around the fire place, and two double glass doors that led to a balcony that over looked the garden. There was also a bathroom, which she assumed was master as well. She walked in and saw a tub big enough for ten people, a shower, a sink with a generous amount of counter space, and a toliet. There was a towel rack that held two green towels with the intials _'NM'_ on them.

Ginny had to admit, these were nice accomadations. She went back into the bedroom. Zabini and Malfoy were still there.

"Your head should be feeling better..." They looked guilty. "So this is where you'll be staying. Don't even think about running away, or you'll see just how bad things can get...and yes we're locking the door. Night." Malfoy said.

"Night, Weasley."

"Night." Ginny replied stiffly. They left and she heard a distinct click. _Still hate them..._

She went into the bathroom and took a nice, steamy shower. She washed out any remains of blood on her head and felt much better. When she got out, the scent of apples filled the room. She went to the closet and took a look at her wardrobe. A little skimpy for her taste, but she would have to deal with it. She choose a pair of black silk shorts and the matching green silk tanktop. She slipped them on and styled her hair, it would have to dry on its own. Then she made her way over to the balcony. _Might as well enjoy the view._

The fountain was lite up and she could see the sparkling water as it pour from a snakes mouth. From what she could tell the flowers were very beautiful and in many colors. Then she gazed up and saw the moon and the twinkling stars surrounding it. Her thought was that Harry and Ron could see the same stars and moon from wherever they were now, and they would find her soon, unless this was part of the plan...but she felt it had gone astray. _Slytherin traitors... _A warm breeze swept through the air and Ginny happily realized her hair had dried. It was parted to the side and somewhat wavy. The breeze suddenly became cold. Ginny shivered.

"You're cold." A voice stated from behind her.

Ginny jumped and turned around. A smirking Nott stood leaning against the door way. "What are you doing?" She angrily asked.

"Just enjoying the view," and his smirk grew wider.

She stomped in the room. "Well views over. Now get out." Ginny pointed towards the door.

"Nope."

"Why not?!" She asked frustrated.

He laughed, like he was in on some sort of joke. "This is my room."

"Yo..your...what?!" Ginny asked in shock and disbelivance. Her mouth hanging open in terror.

"Room. My room. You didn't think it's all nice for you? It's made for me, you're just assigned to me, and therefore my room." He went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of green silk pajama bottoms. Then he went and changed in the bathroom.

Ginny didn't know what to think...he couldn't be serious. He must be messing with her as a joke... Nott came out in only the silk bottoms, and tossed his clothes in a hamper.

"Ready for bed?" He asked as he went to turn off the lights.

"Yeah, I'm tired. But where are you gonna sleep?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"On the bed." He stated.

"But then where am I gonna-" Realization dawned on her. "No! I won't! I absolutely refuse!" The lights went out, and the only came from the moon outside.

"I told before. You're mine now." He said approaching her. Ginny clumsily tumbled to the other side of the bed.

"I'm no ones!" She shouted defensively.

"Maybe at one point...but not anymore." He lunged across the bed and pinned her down on the floor. He was breathing heavily.

"Let go of me! Get off!" Ginny tried to kick him, but was unsuccessful.

"Listen, you're sleeping on the bed whether you like it or not, so stop fighting. As you can see I easily over power you."

"Fine!" she huffed. They got up and he went to grab her. "I can walk, thanks!" She snarled.

"Then I would move, before I decide you need help." He replied dryly.

Ginny climbed onto the bed, and Nott got on after her. He scotted to the middle, and before she got away he slung his arm around Ginny's waist. She uselessly pulled against his strength, but he didn't budge. As she settled, she could feel her back against his chest muscles. This was going to be a long night. Ginny drifted off to sleep with that thought.


End file.
